¿Vamos a volar?
by JuHinamori
Summary: Todo comenzó por querer hacer sonreír a Aoko en un mal día... ¿Qué pasaría si Aoko Nakamori le dice a Kid sus sentimientos por su amigo de la infancia? [PAUSADO]
1. Chapter 1

**Por favor, déjenme en los comentarios criticas, buenas, malas, constructivas, y si quieren una continuación :) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ^^**

 **[MAGIC KAITO 1412 NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAHHH –

25 pares de ojos miraban fijamente a Aoko Nakamori, un alumna de 17 años, de pelo largo y ojos azules. Estaba sentada en su lugar, mirando fijamente la pantalla de su celular, estaba furiosa.

-Aoko… - Kaito Kuroba, también de 17 años, su pelo revuelto pero corto con característico flequillo y ojos azules; amigo de la infancia de Aoko, la miraba con preocupación – ¿Estás bien? –

-¿Cómo voy a estar bien si ese idiota de Kaito Kid hizo que mi padre cayera de las escaleras? – bajó la voz - afortunadamente solo tiene algunos raspones y moratones –

Kaito hizo aparecer una rosa en su mano y se la enseñó a su amiga.

-Si quieres después de clases podemos ir a ver a tu padre al hospital, hoy le darán el alta ¿no es asi? – ella tomó la rosa.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –

Kaito había metido la pata, Aoko no le había dicho que el Inspector estaba hospitalizado desde la noche anterior.

-Ehh… salió en las noticias esta mañana – mintió. Él mismo había visto cómo el Inspector Nakamori caía pocas escaleras abajo quitándole la capa a su alter ego.

Infló los cachetes.

-Tranquila, no pasó nada grave – Kaito sonrió e hizo aparecer otra rosa, esta vez de detrás de la oreja de Aoko.

Ella suspiró y la tomó con resignación.

La clase siguió con normalidad, obviamente, no podían faltar los trucos de magia del señor Kuroba. El pobre no soportaba ver a su amiga con la mirada perdida.

Tocó la campana de fin de jornada y Kaito tomó de la mano a su amiga.

-Vamos al hospital –

-Ahh, es verdad, me había olvidado –Aoko estaba en otro mundo.

El típico silencio incómodo reinó durante el camino al hospital, no era culpa de Kaito, sino de Aoko, ella estaba tanto preocupada como enojada, enojada con ese ladrón _que lo único que hacía era burlarse de policías, inspectores y detectives_. Todos eran burlados por Kaito Kid, que terminaba por devolver todo lo que robaba.

-Aoko… - susurró Kaito.

-¿Eh? –

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar afuera después de ir a ver a tu padre? –

-No – tenía la cabeza gacha.

-¿Ah? –

-Prefiero ir a casa – dijo ella y levantó la mirada, estaban a una cuadra del hospital.

-¿Quieres que cocine algo? –

-No, yo cocinaré –

A Kaito se le acabaron las ideas para sacarle una sonrisa, había hecho trucos de magia todo el día, quería animarla, solo eso.

-Buenas noches, soy hija del inspector Nakamori, él es mi amigo Kuroba Kaito, ¿Podemos pasar a ver a mi padre? – Aoko miraba a una secretaria que estaba más atenta al diario de ese día que a cualquier otra cosa.

-Claro, está en el tercer piso en la habitación 380, en quince minutos termina el horario de visita, apuren – dijo sin mucho ánimo luego de darle una mirada al monitor de la computadora.

Subieron al tercer piso en silencio y tocaron la puerta.

-ADELANTE -

-Hola papá –

-Hola Nakamori-san –

-Ahh, son ustedes – dijo el inspector y apagó la televisión. Tenía curitas en la cara y una venda en el brazo. A causa del pijama, no lograban ver otro vendaje. Kaito estaba seguro que tenía moratones en las piernas.

-¿Cómo estás? –

-Bien, es posible me den el alta en un rato – dijo sonriendo – Kaito-kun, gracias por acompañar a Aoko.

-No es nada – dijo él y sonrió.

-Ese maldito que Kid – ella apretó los puños.

-Tranquila, la próxima vez lo atraparé, te lo prometo – también quería animar a su hija.

-Voy al baño –

-Dime algo Kaito-kun –

-¿Si? –

-¿Cómo ha estado mi hija el día de hoy? –

-Desanimada… y enojada – contestó.

-Lo supuse – dijo él.

-Pero el lado bueno de todo esto es que usted está bien y no sufrió heridas graves – dijo e hizo aparecer un ramo de flores de debajo de la almohada.

-Ohh, siempre me sorprendes Kaito-kun, gracias –

-No es nada – quitó unas flores de un florero que ya estaban viejas y puso las que acababa de hacer aparecer.

-¿Cenarás con Aoko hoy? –

-Sí, aunque la invité a cenar afuera, pero prefiere que cenemos en su casa –

-Ya veo, mira lo que provoca ese ladronzuelo, no me gusta ver a Aoko así – el inspector cruzó los brazos.

Ambos guardaron silencio ya que Aoko salió del baño suspirando, dos segundos después una enfermera entró a la habitación.

-¿Nakamori-san? –

-Si –

La enfermera miró al par de adolescentes.

-En unos minutos termina el horario de visita – dijo sin mucha simpatía.

-Son mi hija y su amigo, en un rato se van –

-Está bien, déjeme decirle que mañana a la mañana le daremos el alta, en estos momentos el médico está de viaje por una urgencia familiar y vuelve mañana a la mañana. Espero que no le moleste –

-Está bien – Kaito notó como las ilusiones del Inspector se esfumaron.

-Bueno, me retiro – hizo una reverencia – y ustedes dos…

-Ya, ya sabemos que nos tenemos que ir – el mago tomó la mano de la enfermera y se arrodilló – Señorita, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero siendo una mujer joven y hermosa no debería tener ese humor – besó la mano de la mujer provocando que esta se ruborizara – por favor, regálele a la gente una sonrisa que estoy seguro que en su rostro se vería mejor.

-Oh… -

-Kaito… - unos celos se escaparon de la boca de Aoko.

-¿Nos vamos? – dijo él soltando la mano de la enfermera y poniéndose de pie.

Unos segundos después ambos estaban bajando las escaleras.

Tomaron un taxi para volver a casa. Aunque Aoko había dicho que ella iba a cocinar, Kaito le ayudó a cortar algunas verduras, y nuevamente trató de animarla. Pero todo fue en vano. Con respecto a la cena fue más o menos igual, cenaron en silencio mientras miraban las noticias. Aoko no dejaba de suspirar. Él se fue a su casa luego de lavar los platos y ella fue directo a su habitación, se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a hacer la tarea de matemáticas que le habían dado para el día siguiente.

No tardó más de media hora en terminar la tarea, las matemáticas eran algo que no le costaba.

Escuchó un ruido en el cristal que daba a su balcón. Sin prestarle mucha atención empezó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, preparándola para las coses del día siguiente.

Otra vez sintió un ruido en el cristal.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, corrió la cortina y vio una de las típicas notas en forma de carta de póker pegada con la firma de Kaito Kid, la letra era diminuta. Aoko la leyó furiosa y resignada.

 _Señorita Nakamori: tengo entendido que está muy enojada con este ladronzuelo por el hecho de que su padre está en el hospital, déjeme decirle que soy una persona que no tiene intención alguna de lastimar a nadie, y le pido disculpas por ser el culpable de que el Inspector Nakamori cayera de las escaleras. Kaito Kid._

Abrió la puerta-ventana de su balcón para despegar la carta y se sobresaltó al ver al mismísimo Kaito Kid de pie en frente de ella.

-Buenas noches – Kid hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches – dijo ella, quitando la carta de un rápido movimiento. No lograba verle la cara al ladrón, pues estaba con su monóculo, pero le recordaba mucho a su querido Kaito, recordó que su padre le había dicho que Kid era todo un maestro del disfraz, y que ya lo había visto con el rostro de Kaito.

 _Vamos, no te dejes engañar, no es Kaito Kuroba_ – pensaba Aoko.

-Leíste mi mensaje –

-No creas que una simple carta basta para que deje de odiarte –

Eso último le dolió al ladrón.

-Por eso he venido… -

-¿Acaso usas el rostro de Kaito para facilitarte las cosas? –

Kid sonrió.

-Si así lo ves, entonces sí – le guiñó el ojo.

Aoko le miro enojada.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a volar por la ciudad y charlamos con más calma? –

-¿Estás loco? No voy a ir a ningún lado con un criminal – dijo ella.

-Señorita Nakamori, yo no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño, soy un ladrón sí, pero nunca he portado un arma de fuego, nunca he matado a nadie, devuelvo todo lo que robo… -

-¿Qué clase de ladrón eres? – dijo Aoko en tono burlón. Pero sabía que no había dicho nada que no fuera mentira. Sonrió.

Kaito había logrado que su amiga sonriera, al fin.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Vamos a volar? –

-Me niego –

-Bueno, lamento decirle que tendré que obligarla –

En un rápido movimiento, Kid alzó a Aoko como si fuera una princesa y preparó su ala delta.

-Ehh… ¡espera un momento! – como acto reflejo, Aoko rodeo a Kid del cuello, Kaito sonrió y tomó impulsó, saltó y escuchó cómo ella ahogaba un grito.

-No te dejaré caer – dijo él mirándola mientras se elevaban, ella se puso colorada.

-¿Te dás cuenta que esto es un secuestro? – le dijo en tono enojado, pero él notó que seguía colorada.

-No, no es ningún secuestro, te devolveré a tu casa en un rato, te dije que solo quiero hablar contigo –

-Bájame Kid –

-¿Segura? –

Aoko no había notado lo alto que estaban volando, la ciudad se veía hermosa.

-Tú ganas – dijo ella de mala gana.

-Perfecto – Kid sonrió triunfante – te contaré lo que pasó anoche – Aoko rodeó con fuerza el cuello del ladrón – tu padre estuvo a punto de atraparme, me escapé por poco ¿sabes? Al descubrir que la joya que buscaba no era la que robé anoche, decidí escaparme para devolverla luego, pero en Inspector me vio cuando quería escapar por el conducto de ventilación y tuve que improvisar. Salí de ese cuarto y subí unas escaleras, sabía que al final podría escapar por una ventana, pero me tropecé subiendo las escaleras y tu padre me tomó de la capa. Logró quitármela y eso hizo que cayera por las escaleras, de verdad, espero que me perdones, nunca pensé que…

-Ya, fue un accidente – por alguna razón, las palabras del ladrón de blanco parecían sinceras – lo entiendo.

-¿Me perdonas? –

-Te perdono por esta vez, pero no lograrás que deje de odiarte – repitió.

Kid suspiró.

-Supongo que tengo que invitarte a volar más seguido.

-Olvídalo. Tienes fama de… -

-¿Seductor? – él miró a su amiga alzando una ceja.

-Seduces a las chicas que cruzas cuando estás huyendo para que no te delaten –

-Veo que sabes mucho sobre mí – Aoko se puso más colorada aún.

-Bueno, soy hija del Inspector, él me cuenta todo –

-Hablando de tu padre ¿Me delatarás? –

-N… no lo sé – dijo ella mirando a otro lado, nerviosa – por el momento no has hecho nada para que te delate en este momento –

-No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que… -

-¿Estoy cayendo en tus redes "de seducción"? – Aoko hizo comillas con una de sus manos – lamento decirte que hay un chico…

-¿Hay un chico…? Continúa – esta vez era Kaito el que se había puesto colorado.

-Nada, no te importa ¿Qué debes saber tu de eso? Tienes pinta de mujeriego.

-Yo también tengo a una chica, no es mi novia, pero me gusta mucho – dijo Kaito Kid – pero es preferible no darnos más información sobre ese tema.

-Estoy de acuerdo –

-Es hora de volver a casa, Aoko –

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – dijo ella sorprendida.

Kid se ruborizó.

-Una vez me disfracé de ti y tu padre dijo tu nombre -

-Ya veo –

El viaje de regreso a casa de Aoko fue tranquilo, optó por cerrar los ojos y sentir el aire fresco, parecía dormida a los ojos de Kid. Además ella no quería preguntarle nada al ladrón, no quería meter la pata otra vez sobre sus sentimientos por Kaito.

Dejó a Aoko en el balcón luego de un perfecto aterrizaje.

-Espero que le haya gustado el vuelo, y que haya logrado que me odie un poquito menos –

-El viaje me gustó, y si, lo lograste, pero un poco – él sonrió.

-Tengo que irme, un placer volar con usted, señorita Nakamori – Kid hizo aparecer una rosa y se la dio a Aoko – Nos vemos otro día – tomó la mano de la chica y la besó.

-Adiós – dijo ella sosteniendo la rosa. Kid se separó de ella.

De un salto el ladrón de guante blanco empezó a volar nuevamente.

Aoko entró en su habitación nuevamente y dejó la rosa junto con las que le había dado Kaito en el colegio.

Por otro lado, el mismo Kaito dio un par de vueltas antes de volver a su casa, asegurándose que su amiga no lo viera. Su meta de ese día era ver a Aoko sonreír, y lo logró, aunque haya sido su alter ego.

¿Continuará?

* * *

 **-JuHinamori.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[MAGIC KAITO 1412 NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

Aoko despertó con el sonido del timbre, era Kaito, lo sabía, él acostumbraba desayudar con ella, desayunar y cenar, faltaba darle la llave de casa. Curiosamente era algo que a los Nakamori no les molestaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡Voy! – Aoko bajó las escaleras y le abrió la puerta a su amigo. Kaito ya estaba con su uniforme, fresco como lechuga.

-Buenos días bella durmiente –

-No molestes, estoy muy cansada – realmente Aoko no tenía vergüenza, no le importaba estar con pijama y despeinada en frente de Kaito, vamos, eran amigos desde pequeños.

-He traído el desayuno –

-¿Ehh? – Aoko miró el par de bolsas que el mago tenía en una mano.

Jugo de naranja, galletas, bocaditos dulces y queso para untar, Kaito había salvado el desayuno.

-También alcanza para tu padre – dijo él sonriendo.

-Pero es muy temprano para que mi papá regrese, creo que le darán el alta antes del medio día – ambos miraron el reloj, eran las seis y media de la mañana.

-Vamos a desayunar, se nos hará tarde – Kaito se quitó los zapatos en el genkan.

En medio del desayuno, Kaito aprovechó para molestar a su amiga.

-Ayer vi a Kid volando con alguien en brazos – Aoko casi se ahoga con el jugo – estaba planeando por aquí, por el barrio –

-Era yo – dijo ella mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

-¿Qué? – miró a su amiga con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, anoche Kid apareció en mi balcón y en contra de mi voluntad me alzó y hablamos un rato mientras volábamos – se llevó la galleta con queso untable a la boca.

-¿De qué hablaron? – Kaito trataba de parecer lo más interesado posible.

-Me pidió disculpas por… porque mi padre está en el hospital –

-¿Nada más? –

-Nada más –

Él terminó su jugo y se levantó de la mesa, estaba algo decepcionado, creía que Aoko le iba a contar con lujo y detalle el vuelo de la noche anterior. Lavó su vaso y empezó a limpiar las migas que había en su lugar. No podía negar que se moría por escuchar la versión de su amiga.

-Llegaremos tarde, ve a cambiarte –

-Si – terminó su jugo y se fue trotando a su habitación. Por su parte, Kaito lavó y ordenó todo.

Cuando Aoko volvió al salón le mostró a su amigo la carta de Kid, él la leyó como su fuera la primera vez y la miró pícaro.

-¿Estás segura que sólo fue una disculpa? – dijo Kaito en tono burlón.

-¿Acaso estás celoso? –

-No, solo tengo curiosidad – tomó su mochila y le devolvió la carta.

Aoko no le iba a decir, por mucha confianza que se tenían, que ella por poco había revelado sus sentimientos, pero tenía que tener presente que ninguno de los dos había dado nombres.

Esa noche Kaito no fue a cenar, ya que sabía que harían pescado con verduras, no, el simple hecho de saber que había pescado le había quitado el hambre, se quedó en su habitación contemplando el póster de su padre. Recordó que su madre le había contado que el día que ambos se conocieron, su amado esposo estaba vestido con el traje de Kid, aunque no le gustaban las historias cursis de su madre, era evidente que la cursilería era hereditaria y no podía dejar de comparar el vuelo de la noche anterior pero con la diferencia de que no le había robado un beso a Aoko.

Aoko…

Ese día, el humor de Aoko había vuelto, otra vez era la chica de diecisiete años que amaba ver trucos de magia y era algo infantil. Se alegró de verla sonreír todo el día.

 _Tengo que hacer algo, tarde o temprano le tendré que decir a Aoko lo que siento con ella, pero también quiero estar seguro de que ella siente cosas por mí._

Por su lado, Aoko no le dijo absolutamente nada a su padre sobre su encuentro con Kid, esa noche, el inspector era el centro de atención de su hija y viceversa. Pasaron varios días hasta que las notas de Kid aparecieron, esta vez, una había caído en manos del inspector Nakamori y otra en manos de Aoko:

 _Señorita Nakamori: Esta noche, luego de mi acto de magia en el que robaré una joya de jade, la invito a volar nuevamente. Kaito Kid._

* * *

-Papá ¿vas a salir a atrapar a Kid? Acabas de salir del hospital – tomó el saco de su padre y se lo entregó. Apenas hacía quince minutos habían terminado de cenar.

-Aoko, solo tengo unos rasguños, no es como que no me pueda mover – en realidad, al inspector le dolía todo, pero era su trabajo. Se puso el saco tratando de disimular toda mueca de dolor y su hija le acomodó la corbata.

Ella suspiró.

-Suerte –

Ginzo salió de su casa, por su lado, Aoko prendió la televisión. Cómo era costumbre, en varios canales transmitían en vivo el lugar donde Kaito Kid haría acto de presencia, esta vez, en el Museo de Historia.

-… _que está en exhibición en el cuarto piso del Museo será robada por el ladrón de blanco, Kaito Kid_ – una periodista de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos color miel sostenía un micrófono con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de escuchar algo por el auricular que estaba en su oreja derecha – _el mensaje que le dejó al Inspector Nakamori ponía específicamente que su acto de magia daría comienzo a las diez y media de la noche del día de hoy_ –Aoko miró la hora en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla de la televisión, faltaban diez minutos – _la seguridad ha aumentado considerablemente pero nuestro ladrón favorito cuenta con una gran cantidad de admiradores_ – se escuchaba claramente cómo la multitud que estaba detrás de la periodista gritaban _Kid-Kid-Kid._

Aoko dejó de prestarle atención a la televisión y sacó de su bolsillo el mensaje que había encontrado nuevamente en el cristal de su balcón.

 _¿Y qué pasa si mi padre logra atraparlo?_ – pensó.

Prefirió esconder el mensaje, no quería que su padre lo viera en algún descuido, tendría muchos problemas. ¿Quién lo diría? Ella había estado a centímetros de Kid y su padre no era capaz de atraparlo. Escondió el mensaje en el fondo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, debajo de algunos papeles.

Cuando volvió al salón se vio obligada a bajar el volumen pues los gritos de la gente y de la periodista se habían vuelto molestos.

- _Faltan menos de cinco minutos para que Kid aparezca, la emoción de los admiradores se siente… y se escucha cada vez más_ – decía la periodista.

Aoko se acostó en el sofá, y cerró los ojos, había visto tantas veces tanto en televisión como en persona cómo Kid terminaba dejando una carta en la habitación donde cometía el robo y su padre salía del edificio furioso.

Kaito usó otro de sus muñecos para despistar al inspector y compañía, se aseguró que todo el mundo esté atento al muñeco y no a él, y luego de unos segundos ya estaba volando re regreso a su casa, bueno, en realidad a casa de Aoko. Desafortunadamente la joya de jade que había robado no era la que buscaba, se preguntó por milésima vez cuándo encontraría a Pandora. La guardó en su bolsillo y siguió planeando con su ala delta.

Al llegar a casa de su amiga lo primero que notó fue que la luz de su habitación estaba apagada. Sabía que había leído el mensaje ya que la carta no estaba en el cristal.

Suspiró.

Tocó un par de veces, pero ni siquiera se escuchaba movimiento dentro de la casa, a excepción de la televisión. Se le cruzó por la cabeza entrar pero eso le podía costar caro. Tocó otra vez el cristal de la puerta-ventana.

Nada.

 _Bueno, supongo que la llevaré a volar otro día_ – pensó y dio media vuelta y saltó del balcón.

* * *

Aoko se levantó del sofá porque escuchaba leves golpecitos, fue hasta la puerta y era su padre.

-Kaito Kid se volvió a escapar – Ginzo estaba hecho una furia, se quitó la corbata y el saco – me voy a dormir – sin decir más el inspector subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

Ella subió las escaleras y cuando prendió la luz de su habitación vio al ladrón mil cuatrocientos doce apoyado en el cristal que daba al balcón, le hacía una seña con la mano para que ella guardaba silencio.

-Buenas noches señorita – susurró.

-Buenas noches, ¿se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación? – dijo la castaña cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

-¿Te olvidaste que te invité a volar? – sonrió

Un foquito se prendió en la cabeza de Aoko.

-Iré a volar contigo si me dejas ver tu verdadero rostro –

La sonrisa del mago desapareció.

-Me temo que eso no será posible –

-Le gritaré a mi padre, seguro sigue despierto – ella abrió la boca para tomar aire pero fue interrumpida por Kid, le tapó la boca y la empujó hacia si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Bueno está bien –

Aoko sonrió triunfante, él suspiró. Se quitó el monóculo y dejó a la vista sus ojos azules, siguió con su sombrero.

-Aoko, perdón, la verdad es que yo soy… Kaito Kuroba.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a ella fue asegurarse de que el ladrón llevaba puesta una máscara. Pero su cuerpo no respondía.

-Vete –

-Aoko –

-Dije que te vayas – levantó la voz – desaparece de mi vida.

Aoko despertó de golpe… estaba en el sofá, la televisión seguía prendida pero no había noticia alguna de Kaito Kid.

-Fue un sueño – susurró y apagó la televisión.

-¡Ya llegue! – el inspector entró a su casa, se le escuchaba cansado y frustrado, Kaito Kid se había salido con la suya.

-Hola papá –

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? A la cama –

-Me quedé dormida en el sofá –

-Bueno, anda a dormir, yo tomaré un baño –

Aoko subió a su habitación con algo de miedo, no quería encontrarse a Kid en su habitación. El sueño la había dejado confundida por varias razones: había sido todo muy rápido y algunas cosas no le quedaron claras, pero bueno, ese era el chiste de los sueños, uno no controla lo que sueña.

Se puso el pijama y le dio un vistazo a su balcón, no había nadie. No sabía si sentirse mal por haber dejado plantado al ladrón o sentirse mal y confundida. ¿Kid era Kaito? Había que sacarse la duda una vez más –

Al día siguiente Kaito despertó con el sonido de su celular, era un mensaje de Aoko.

 _Tienes quince minutos para estar en mi casa o te quedarás sin desayuno._

-Qué simpática –

 _Buenos días. Me quedé dormido, ahora voy._ Contestó.

En diez minutos Kaito ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de su amiga.

-Hola – dijo ella en un tono no muy simpático.

-Hola – él sonrió.

Entró a la casa y se sentó en la mesa, ya tenía una taza de café y tostadas en el lugar donde acostumbraba sentarse.

-Dime algo – dijo la castaña mientras dejaba su taza de café con leche en su lugar – ¿Eres Kaito Kid? Dime la verdad– él se quedó petrificado – ¡ehh! ¡Kaito! –

-¿Te volviste loca? – tomó un sorbo de su café tratando de esconder sus nervios.

-Por supuesto que no –

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que puedo ser Kaito Kid? –

-No lo sé, tal vez porque tienen el mismo rostro y porque ambos son magos –

-Él es un maestro del disfraz no es mi culpa que use mi rostro, además, puede usar el rostro de cualquier persona que sea conocida de tu padre, obviamente lo hace para fastidiarlo, tratando de parecer obvio – dijo Kaito lo más serio que pudo.

Aoko suspiró.

-Supongo que tienes razón –

Terminaron de desayunar mientras miraban las noticias, como no, del robo de la noche anterior de Kid, Kaito recordó que la joya estaba en el bar de Jii-chan.

Continuará…

* * *

 **-JuHinamori.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me quedé hasta tarde escribiendo este capítulo, iba a subirlo anoche pero el sueño me ganó y además me faltaba darle una leída... espero que les guste ^^**

 **[Magic Kaito 1412 MO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

Kaito se retiró temprano del colegio, tomó el primer tren a Beika para hablar con cierto detective de _primaria._

Se lo había pensado toda la noche, necesitaba el consejo de la persona que también llevaba una _doble vida_ pero que estaba constantemente con la chica que amaba. Sabía que lo iba a entender y con suerte, le daría un consejo.

Cuando llegó a la estación de Beika sacó su celular, ahí tenía la dirección y el mapa para llegar tanto a la primaria de Conan como a casa de Kogoro Mouri, pero sin antes pasar por un baño público y arreglarse el pelo de tal forma para parecer Shinichi Kudo.

 _Kaito, ¿por qué te has ido así?_ – preguntó Aoko por mensaje.

 _Tengo que hacer un trámite para Jii-chan, volveré para la cena_ – le contestó.

Kaito iba caminando por la calle donde se encontraba la escuela del pequeño Conan Edogawa, esperó hasta que fue la hora de la salida, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vio a la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, el ladrón se paró a un costado de la entrada para que ellos lo vieran.

-Edogawa-kun, ¿no es ese el novio de Ran-san? – preguntó Ai.

-¿Qué? – Conan, que iba distraído hablando con Genta, miró al frente y por un momento se sorprendió.

-Hola niños, Ran me pidió que busque a Conan – dijo rápidamente _Shinichi_ y sonrió.

Los niños pusieron cara larga –a excepción de Ai – pero por otro lado se alegraron de ver a _Shinichi Kudo._ Habían planeado y a jugar a casa del profesor Agasa, pero sin Conan no era lo mismo.

-Ran-neesan seguro está feliz – dijo Ayumi sonriendo.

-No lo dudo – dijeron Kaito y Conan al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos, nos vemos luego niños – tomó la mano del mini detective y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde iba la Liga.

-¿Se puede saber que haces en Beika y porqué te disfrazaste de mi otra vez? – preguntó Conan soltándose de la mano de _Shinichi_ –

-Lo siento, es que quiero hablar de algo contigo –

-¿Eh? –

* * *

 _Aoko: Me llamaron para probar un nuevo sistema anti robos, creo que no voy a llegar para la cena, dejé dinero en tu escritorio para que compres lo que quieras, déjame algo en la heladera. Nos vemos mañana. Papá._

Aoko había llegado de la escuela, miró la nota y no pudo evitar suspirar. Se le pasó por la cabeza que ese día cenaría sola. Subió a su cuarto y tomó el dinero.

* * *

-Vamos Shinichi, te lo estoy pidiendo como Kaito Kuroba no como Kid – dijo Kaito agachándose para estar a la altura de Conan – a esas alturas, Kaito le había contado la verdad a Conan, después de todo, era lo justo.

-Es que me parece increíble que un ladrón como tú, maestro del engaño y el disfraz venga a pedir ayuda a un _niño como yo_ –

-No te hagas el tonto, Kudo – ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de los Mouri.

-Está bien está bien, desde ya te digo que tendrás que hacer algo por mi –

-¿Qué? – Kaito sentía cómo poco a poco la sangre subía a sus mejillas.

-Ver a Ran, últimamente pregunta mucho por Shinichi –

-Hecho –

-Bueno – Conan puso las manos detrás de la cabeza – la verdad es que no sé como lo hago, muchas veces estuve a punto de decirle a Ran la verdad, pero no puedo ponerla en peligro, no puedo – adoptó un tono de voz más serio – pero, un par de veces volví a mi forma original y gracias a eso logré decirle que la amaba, pero luego volví a ser un niño y las cosas quedaron ahí –

-Ve al grano – Kaito sacó su celular para ver la hora – tengo que volver para cenar con Aoko –

-Bueno, aprovecha la cena de esta noche para decirle lo que sientes –

-Shinichi – Kaito miró al pequeño detective con mala cara.

-Es que no te puedo dar muchos consejos que digamos, ¿por qué has venido a mí? –

-Porque tú también llevas una doble vida – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Bueno pero la situación con las chicas es muy diferente, yo no le puedo decir a Ran que soy Shinichi, la pondría en peligro – Conan parecía un disco rayado.

-Y yo no le puedo decir a Aoko que soy Kid, odia a Kid, lo odia porque siempre se burla de su padre –

-Pero nadie te dice que no puedes hablar con ella y explicarle las cosas con calma, o tienes la opción de decirle lo que sientes _siendo_ Kuroba y comenzar una bonita relación, pero manteniendo la identidad de Kid –

-En una relación no se deben ocultar las cosas – recordó que su madre era totalmente consciente que su difunto esposo era el anterior Kid.

-Es por eso que te estoy diciendo que las cosas se deben hablar con calma, tal vez ella te entienda –

Kaito suspiró. Faltaba poco para llegar a la agencia de detectives.

-Bueno, ahí está la casa, voy a ver si Ran está arriba… -

-¿Shinichi? – Conan y Kaito se sobresaltaron – ¿Shinichi eres tú? – ambos le estaban dando la espalda a la castaña.

-Hola Ran – dijo Kaito dando media vuelta – me tomé la libertad de buscar a Conan de la escuela – ella estaba con un par de bolsas de la compra.

-No te hubieras molestado – sonreía sinceramente – ¿te quedarás a cenar? –

-Ehh, no puedo, tengo que viajar esta noche y aún no he hecho la maleta – se excusó –

-Pero siempre estas ocupado con todos esos casos que al fin y al cabo ni siquiera me cuentas, entiendo que estas muy ocupado pero ¿sabes? Me preocupo por ti – ambos notaron cómo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – siempre haces lo mismo, me llamas poco, cuando nos vemos te desapareces de repente y no sé cuando volveré a verte.

-Ran – susurró Conan – perdóname.

Kaito miró a su compañerito, su cara tenía una expresión de preocupación.

-Ran – _Shinichi_ se acercó un poco más a su amiga y le colocó una mano en el hombro– tranquila, ya estoy aquí – ella dejó caer las bolsas y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

-Me alegra mucho que estés bien – dijo entre sollozos. Kaito le correspondió el abrazo, rodeando su cintura.

-Te prometo que pronto me tomaré unas vacaciones de todos estos casos y volveré, será todo como antes –

 _Me estás metiendo en un lío_ – pensó Conan.

-Deja de llorar –

-Prométemelo, prométeme que pronto volverás –

Kaito miró a Conan quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo prometo –

-Ejem – Conan estaba cruzado de brazos, los celos le habían ganado.

-Conan-kun – Ran soltó a _Shinichi_ y se agachó.

-No llores Ran-neechan – abrazó a su amada y miró a Kaito, los celos se notaban a leguas.

-Está bien, Conan-kun –

-Ran, me tengo que ir –

-¿Eh? – se separó de Conan.

-El tren sale en una hora – eso no era mentira.

-Está bien – dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Volveré pronto, te lo prometí – Kaito hizo que ella le mirara a los ojos – no llores más. Conan-kun, cuida a Ran hasta que yo vuelva.

-Está bien – dijo él con tono infantil.

Una hora más tarde Kaito estaba sentado en el tren, se revolvía el pelo, para _dejar de ser_ Shinichi, lo que había vivido hacía apenas una hora le había hecho notar la suerte que tenía. Estaba totalmente decidido, iba a decirle a Aoko lo que sentía, pero no estaba del todo seguro si contarle la verdad sobre Kaito Kid. Después de todo, la visita xpress a Conan había valido la pena.

* * *

Aoko aprovechó que el arroz se estaba cocinando para poner la mesa, sabía que esa noche su padre llegaría tarde, por lo que puso la mesa solo para ella y Kaito.

Miró la hora, se preguntó si realmente iba a llegar a comer el mago.

-Kaito… -

 _-Aoko, dime la verdad, ¿te gusta Kaito? –_

 _-¿Ehh? –_

 _-Vamos, dime – Keiko miraba a su amiga con picardía –_

 _-No – dijo tratando de parecer lo más segura posible – cómo me puede gustar alguien como él._

 _-Son amigos desde pequeños y siempre están juntos, vamos Aoko, algo debes sentir por él._

Keiko había dado en el clavo, pero ella tampoco estaba muy segura que digamos si su amigo de toda la vida sentía cosas por ella. El timbre hizo que Aoko dejara de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho una de sus mejores amigas luego de que Kaito se retirara de clase.

-¡Aoko! ¿Estás en casa? – gritó Kaito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ahí voy! –

Terminó de poner los platos y corrió al genkan para abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches – dijo él y empezó a sacarse las zapatillas – traje helado –

-Gracias – dijo ella y tomó la bolsa para ponerla en el congelador.

Kaito siguió a la castaña hasta la cocina y notó que la mesa ya estaba puesta pero la cena estaba a medio cocinar.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –

-Está bien –

El menú de esa noche iba a ser simple: arroz, ensalada y pollo al horno, el joven mago cortó las verduras.

Veinte minutos después ambos estaban en la mesa, la televisión estaba prendida pero no le daban mucha importancia, estaban más concentrados en la cena.

-Aoko – Kaito apagó la televisión.

-¿Si? – dijo ella llevándose un pedazo de zanahoria a la boca.

-Tengo que decirte algo – Kaito apretaba fuertemente los palillos.

-¿Eh? – Aoko miró con atención a su amigo.

-Llevo varios días pensando y creo que ya es momento de decirte que… que…

- _TADAIMA_ – El inspector Nakamori había abierto la puerta y anunciado su regreso, se notaba a leguas que estaba feliz – todo ha salido bien el día de hoy, ¡el sistema anti robos es un éxito! estoy seguro que pronto atraparé a Kid de una vez por todas – Ginzo iba hablando mientras caminaba desde el genkan a la cocina – oh hola Kaito-kun –

-Buenas noches – dijo él y suspiró, salvado por el inspector, quien lo diría.

-¿Aún queda algo para comer? –

-Ahora te sirvo – ella se levantó de la mesa y buscó un plato para su padre.

Más tarde Aoko estaba distraída en su escritorio, estaba entretenida con su portátil cuando llamaron al cristal de su balcón.

 _¿Será Kid otra vez?_ Pensó, se puso de pie y tomó una chaqueta, hacía frío afuera y además ya tenía el pijama puesto. Corrió las cortinas y en efecto, el ladrón vestido de blanco estaba a una distancia prudente del cristal.

-Buenas noches Kid – susurró ella mientras abría la puerta ventana.

-Buenas noches señorita, perdone por no avisar, pero, ¿quiere ir a volar esta noche? –

-Hace mucho frío – estaba tiritando.

-Entonces… -

 _Seguro me voy a arrepentir de esto_ – Pasa, te vas a congelar – dijo Aoko.

Era una locura, dejar entrar a un famoso ladrón a su habitación. Con el Inspector en casa, (que probablemente dormía) si, ella se había vuelto loca, lo sabía, pero quería hablar con Kid y no quería morir de hipotermia en el intento.

-Kid, ¿te puedo contar algo? ¿Puedo confiar en tí? – dijo ella cerrando la ventana pero sin ponerle llave.

-Claro – dijo él mirando la habitación con fingida curiosidad.

-Hay un chico… que me gusta mucho. Pero no sé si él siente cosas por mí – Ambos agradecieron que la habitación era iluminada por una lamparita de noche, ya que los dos empezaban a ponerse colorados – y… hace poco te soñé, y soñé que me decías que eras ese chico… - suspiró – nadie sabe esto y… tenía que decírselo a alguien…

-¿Y quién… es ese chico? –

-Es un amigo del instituto, se llama Kaito Kuroba – bajó la mirada – me gusta desde hace bastante… pero más de una vez él me ha hecho entender que no se interesaría en una chica como yo –

-Te equivocas –

-¿Eh? – levantó la mirada.

-La verdad es que eso era lo que quería decirte durante la cena, antes de que llegara tu padre, pero me interrumpió. La verdad es que me gustas mucho Aoko, y si, probablemente me estarás odiando en este momento, estoy cansado de ocultarte las cosas – el rostro de Aoko era un poema, estaba paralizada… de alguna manera esa _pesadilla_ se había vuelto realidad – no quiero que me odies Aoko, yo no robo para molestar a al Inspector Nakamori, si me dejas que te explique… creo que entenderás –

Lentamente Kaito se quitó el monóculo y la chistera, los tiró suavemente en la cama de su amiga, estaba listo para que la chica que él amaba le dijera todo tipo de cosas no agradables, estaba listo para desaparecer de la vida de los Nakamori. Él sabía perfectamente que esa era una posibilidad, pero prefería intentarlo y no que quedarse mirando cómo los días pasaban y las oportunidades de estar con Aoko se iban poco a poco.

El silencio se volvió incómodo, él pudo notar cómo su amiga empezaba a llorar.

-Mis sospechas… no entiendo… - Aoko estaba tan sorprendida que no podía decir una frase completa - mi papá… Kaito… - explotó en llanto, trató de taparse la boca para hacer el menor ruido, no quería que su padre se despertara, ni mucho menos que descubra que Kaito era Kaito Kid, no, primero quería escuchar la explicación, antes de tomar una decisión – yo… eras tú todo este tiempo…

-Perdóname Aoko – él se acercó a su amiga, lentamente, por un momento pensó que ella iba a negarse, a empujarlo, pegarle, estampar su mano contra la mejilla del mago… pero no fue así. Correspondió el abrazo que Kaito le estaba dando – No llores Aoko, no me gusta verte así, déjame que te explique –

-¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana? – Dijo ella sin soltarle – por favor, déjame asimilar las cosas, escucharé tu explicación. Pero por favor, quiero que hablemos mañana. Mi papá está en casa, si te ve…

-Tranquila – Kaito hizo que Aoko lo mirara a los ojos, le secó las lagrimas y le regaló una sonrisa sincera – ¿me dejas hacer algo antes de que me vaya? – ella simplemente asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza e instintivamente cerró los ojos en el momento en el que notó que él se acercaba lentamente a ella, ambos sintieron los tibios labios del otro unos instantes después. Ese beso no fue ni muy largo ni muy corto y solo fue eso, un beso, un beso sincero. Un beso que transmitía el amor que se sentían el uno al otro a pesar de la situación que estaban viviendo.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Kaito tomó su chistera y el monóculo y salió de la habitación por donde había entrado. Miró a Aoko por última vez, de un salto bajó a tierra.

Ella se sentó en la cama, se secó nuevamente las lágrimas y vio una rosa azul en donde su amigo había dejado sus cosas, abajo había otra nota en forma de carta.

 _Te busco mañana a la mañana para, te llevaré a desayunar. Kaito._

A diferencia de las notas anteriores, esta no llevaba la firma de Kid y estaba escrita con puño y letra de Kaito Kuroba.

Continuará…

* * *

 **-JuHinamori.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón si este capítulo está algo mas corto que los anteriores... pero no he estado de muy buen humor últimamente... estoy en examenes finales y no hace falta aclarar que apenas tengo tiempo :(**

 **Espero que les guste!**

 **[MAGIC KAITO 1412 NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

Kaito era un manojo de nervios, estaba de pie en la puerta de la casa de su amiga de toda la vida hacía ya quince minutos.

Tocó la puerta y esta se abrió dos segundos después.

-A… Aoko… - dijo él mirando a su amiga de arriba abajo. Llevaba un lindo vestido celeste claro y unas sandalias, realmente estaba muy bonita – ¿llevas esperando mucho tiempo? –

-Más o menos – dijo ella y le regaló una sonrisa.

¿Qué?

¿Por qué le sonreía?

Definitivamente las mujeres iban a ser un misterio para él.

Él hizo aparecer una rosa envuelta en papel plástico transparente. No quería que Aoko notara que él estaba aún más nervioso que la noche anterior. Ella tomó la rosa y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Vamos? –

Ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al centro, Kaito había planeado no solo llevarla a desayunar, sino a pasar toda la tarde juntos.

-Kaito… -

-¿Si? –

Ella le tomó del brazo. Así parecían una pareja propiamente dicha.

Aoko no había podido dormir muy bien la noche anterior, pero por fin sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Si, podía llegar a decir que estaba enamorada de Kaito, lo conocía desde pequeña y eran mejores amigos. Él siempre le alegraba sus días malos e incluso la escuchaba cuando ella se quejaba del trabajo de su padre. Sabían todo uno del otro… bueno… casi todo.

Kaito Kid. Desde que Kaito Kid volvió a aparecer después de ocho años, Aoko empezó a odiarlo ya que las horas padre e hija se habían reducido aún más. Y el culpable era el chico que ella había llegado a amar.

Suspiró.

Pero no iba a desanimarse. Perder a Kaito no era una opción y le iba a escuchar. No perdía nada.

-Aoko, dile a tu padre que volverás a la noche a casa –

-¿Eh? –

-Luego del almuerzo iremos a Tropical Land – sacó dos boletos del bolsillo y ella no pudo evitar emocionarse. Pero quería escuchar lo que su amigo tenía para decirle, no podía esperar.

Después de caminar varios minutos mientras ambos trataban que el inspector Nakamori contestara el celular o el teléfono de la casa, llegaron a destino. Era una cafetería que estaba muy cerca del parque de diversiones y alrededor se podían ver gran cantidad de agencias de turismo y restaurante, locales donde vendían artesanías y por supuesto, anuncios del parque.

-Un café y un jugo de naranja por favor – le dijo Kaito al mesero cuando se les acercó. Ambos estaban sentados al lado de una ventana que daba a los locales.

-Café y jugo –el chico que no era mucho más grande que ambos escribía en una libreta -¿algo más? –

-Yo quiero un pedazo de esa tarta de chocolate y fresa – Aoko señaló una tarta que estaba en una heladera.

-Que seas dos pedazos – dijo Kaito y el mesero se retiró.

-Nunca había venido a este lugar – dijo Aoko, no quería silencios incómodos –

-Yo tampoco, pero ayer pasé por aquí y me llamó la atención – eso no era del todo mentira, en realidad, había visto la cafetería cuando volvió de Beika, pero como iba apurado no se paró a verla con detalle.

-Kaito… -

Él sabía que a ella no le importaba la cafetería, si, era muy moderna, las cosas dulces que estaban en vidriera se veían deliciosas y se notaba que no era muy barata que digamos, pero él había invitado a su amiga para explicarle lo de Kid, no para hablar de lo llamativa que era la cafetería.

-Espérame un momento, voy al baño – se puso de pie sin esperar respuesta.

Se lavó la cara y notó cómo los nervios invadían su cuerpo, sentía una sensación que pocas veces había sentido en la panza. Era ahora o nunca, seguía corriendo el riesgo de perder a Aoko, perder tantos años de amistad y el posible inicio de una bonita relación con todas las letras. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que le iba a decir, se auto-convencía que todo iba a salir bien. Salió del baño y vio que su café ya estaba en la mesa junto con el jugo de Aoko y los dos pedazos de tarta de chocolate. Suspiró aliviado, no iba a ser interrumpido por nadie.

Aoko probó la tarda con un pedazo de fresa y su rostro se iluminó.

-¡Esta riquísimo! – dijo ella y tomó un sorbo de jugo.

Kaito no se reconocía a sí mismo, no podía ni agarrar la taza de café como era debido. Decidió dejarla de lado y terminar con lo que había empezado la noche anterior para luego mimar a su mejor amiga. Era lo menos que podía hacer, sin mencionar que siempre había sido atento con ella.

-Aoko… -

-¿Si? –

-Te… contaré todo… - ella dejó el pequeño tenedor con el que estaba comiendo la tarta, tampoco tocó el jugo mientras Kaito le explicaba todo, lo de su padre, la Organización que lo asesinó, Pandora, cómo se enteró que su padre era el antiguo Kaito Kid… - …y solo busco a Pandora para terminar con todo esto y el día que la encuentre Kid desaparecerá – ella no había dejado de mirarlo atentamente, el relato no había sido muy largo, pero el café ya estaba casi frío – por eso… no es mi intención complicarles la vida a ti y a tu padre, se que odias a Kid porque tu padre nunca está contigo y porque él siempre está estresado, muchas veces no duerme ni come… por mi culpa… - bajó la mirada, escondiendo sus ojos con el flequillo.

Ella conocía tan bien a Kaito como para darse cuenta que no mentía, pero por otro lado… tenía en frente de ella a la persona que más amaba y a la que más odiaba al mismo tiempo. Aunque el odio estaba desapareciendo... tenía que admitirlo.

-No te culpo si no quieres creerme y mucho menos perdonarme – dijo él y le dio un sorbo a su café.

Ambos terminaron el desayuno en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería ver al otro a la cara. Aoko se sentía aún más confundida pero entendía a Kaito.

Kaito se acercó a la caja y sacó su billetera.

-Espera… paguemos entre los dos – dijo Aoko que de un par de zancadas ya estaba al lado de él. Pero Kaito no le hizo caso y pagó antes de que ella pudiera sacar su billetera de la bandolera que tenía.

-Me conoces muy bien, sabes que nunca dejaría que pagues –

Guardó el vuelto y ambos salieron de la cafetería.

-¿Bueno, vamos a Tropical Land? – empezaron a caminar en dirección al parque.

¿Acaso ella no tenía nada que decirle? Sentía que ya se había sacado un enorme peso de encima, ahora no tenía ningún secreto que esconder pero por otro lado sentía que había apuñalado por la espalda a su amiga.

-Kaito – nuevamente ella le tomó del brazo – te creo –

-¿Eh? –

-Te creo y… te entiendo –

Kaito miró a su amiga.

-No estoy enojada contigo, es más, me alegra que me hayas dicho la verdad – la voz de Aoko se escuchaba quebrada – y me alegra muchísimo más que me hayas dicho lo que sentías por mí –

-Se podía decir que maté dos pájaros de un tiro –

-Prométeme algo –

-¿Qué? –

-Dejarás de ser Kid cuando encuentres esa joya –

-Eso no te lo tengo que prometer, es algo que lo tengo muy en claro – tomó la mano de Aoko haciendo que ella dejara de tomarle el brazo y con la otra mano le secó una lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Hice algo malo? –

-Tonto, son lágrimas de alegría – contestó ella.

El día en el parque de diversiones se les pasó volando. Parecía que nada había cambiado entre ellos. Pero algo sí que había cambiado: ambos estaban más cariñosos que de costumbre. A pesar de las constantes atenciones del joven mago a su amiga, ahora él podía mimar a Aoko con actos de magia más elaborados. Sin miedo a que ella sospechara sobre sus sentimientos.

A eso de las ocho y media decidieron salir del parque ya que el mago había reservado mesa en un restaurante. No espero la boca abierta de Aoko cuando se encontraban en la puerta del restaurante.

-Kaito – comenzó Aoko con algo de timidez - ¿estás seguro que puedes pagar esto? –

-Por supuesto, tú no te preocupes -

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Mira como estoy vestida! -

-Espera un momento, solo mira a las personas que están dentro –

Ella le hizo caso y tonó que muchas de las personas que estaban cenando estaban vestidas de manera bastante informal. Suspiró aliviada.

-Así que solo es pinta – susurró.

-Bueno, entremos, señorita – se acercó para que le tomara el brazo.

Aoko ordenó un pollo al champiñón con papas doradas y Kaito unos espaguetis con salsa blanca, las ordenes no tardaron en llegar.

-Aoko, ¿recuerdas a ese pequeño detective del que hablaba tu padre? –

-Sí, Conan-kun –

-Él… pues… lo vi ayer… -

-¿TE FUISTE HASTA BEIKA? –

-No grites Aoko… -

-Perdón – se tapó la boca y se sentó bien.

-Es que fui a hacer un trámite para Jii y me lo crucé –

-Ahh ya veo –

Terminaron de cenar y el mago pagó la cena.

-Estaba muy rico – dijo Aoko sonriendo.

-Sí, hay que volver – dijo Kaito.

Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a casa, no era muy tarde pero empezaba a hacer frío, por suerte el día siguiente era domingo.

-Por cierto… hay algo que quiero preguntarte – Kaito por fin, ya estaban a pocos metros de sus casas.

-¿Qué? –

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – a Aoko le sorprendió la naturalidad con la que se lo había preguntado.

-Kaito… -

Nuevamente Kaito se acercó lentamente a ella y le dio un tierno beso, esta vez fue algo más largo, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él le tomó de la cintura.

-¿Eso fue un si? – preguntó Kaito sonriendo.

-Si – dijo Aoko e hizo puntitas de pie para darle un corto beso.

-EJEM –

-Inspector Nakamori – Kaito se ruborizó.

Ginzo estaba de pie, a unos pocos metros de ellos, llevaba una bolsa en la mano, al parecer había comprado algo para cenar.

-Como ustedes se fueron a comer afuera y no tengo trabajo hoy me fui a comprar algo – dijo algo incómodo.

-Papá… - Aoko estaba roja como tomate.

-Felicidades chicos, no veía las horas de que al fin se dieran cuenta de que son el uno para el otro –

-¿Eh? –

-Entra Kaito-kun, compré helado de chocolate –

Al parecer el inspector se lo había tomado bastante bien, Kaito estaba quemándose la cabeza pensando en cómo le diría a su madre que estaba saliendo con Aoko.

-Aoko – susurró Kaito – no le digas nada sobre Kid –

-Lo sé – dijo ella sonriendo.

Ambos sabían que cuando cruzaran la puerta de la casa de los Nakamori comenzaría el interrogatorio.

Continuará…

* * *

 **-JuHinamori.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaa! Espero que no me odien, fue inevitable tomarme las vacaciones en serio, además tuve un "bloqueo de escritor" :S pero ahora vuelvo con todas las pilas !**

 **AVISO : Puede que este capítulo sea algo... diferente, pero desde ya aviso que no tengo intención alguna de cambiar a los personajes, ya que no me pertenecen. Ese capítulo fue un arranque de inspiración, al fin, espero que lo disfruten!**

 _ **Dejen en los comentarios si quieren que la continúe ^^**_

 **[MAGIC KAITO 1412 NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

Kaito no entendía que pasaba consigo mismo… ahora estaba nervioso, inquieto, miraba con cierto respeto (y temor) a su "suegro". Durante muchos años Kaito se manejaba con total libertad en la casa de los Nakamori, ahora no quería mover un músculo.

-… muchísimo que no iba a Tropical Land – Aoko hizo que su ami… novio volviera a la realidad.

-¿Eh? –

-¿Se divirtieron? –

-Claro que si, fue un día muy lindo – Aoko no podía esconder su cara de feliz cumpleaños.

-Pues me alegro, era hora, hacía años que esperé este momento, y me alegra muchísimo que sea Kaito-kun – Ginzo estaba preparando un ramen instantáneo mientras la feliz pareja le miraba desde la mesa, ellos ya tenían sus compoteras con helado.

Al día siguiente no fue el despertador lo que hizo que Kaito se levantara de la cama de un salto, tampoco los gritos de Aoko desde su balcón, no, fue el sonido del celular de Kaito, su madre le llamaba insistentemente.

-¿Hola? – dijo el mago más atontado que otra cosa.

-¡KAITO! ¿CUANDO ME IBAS A DECIR QUE ESTAS SALIENDO CON AOKO-CHAN? – el joven mago apartó su celular de la oreja por los gritos de su madre – MAS TE VALE QUE LA TRATES BIEN Y QUE SE CUIDEN EEH –

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo no soy ese tipo de chicos, no vamos ni veinticuatro horas juntos –

-Ya lo sé mi amor pero al tener la casa sola… -

-Mamá quédate tranquila – Kaito se había puesto colorado, él sabía muy bien que si quería hacer algo tenía que prevenir antes de lamentar.

Esa noche Kaito Kid volvió a actuar y a dejar al padre de Aoko en ridículo. Esta vez, Kid se sintió algo culpable. Había que encontrar a Pandora lo antes posible.

" _¿Quieres ir a volar?_ " le escribió a su novia mientras planeaba por los aires.

" _No puedo, mi padre se olvidó la llave y tengo que abrirle la puerta cuando vuelva_ "

Kaito guardó su celular y dio un par de vueltas antes de volver a su casa.

" _¿Es la piedra que tanto estás buscando?_ " preguntó Aoko cinco segundos después de que Kaito entrara a su casa.

" _Por desgracia no_ " contestó él.

Llegó a época de exámenes, Tanto Kaito como Aoko dormían poco y se la pasaban estudiando.

-Qué raro, Kid no ha aparecido en tres semanas – Ginzo, frustrado leía el periódico de ese día mientras la feliz pareja tenía apuntes y libros de historia en toda la mesa - ¿Cómo va ese estudio? –

-Bien, nos faltan dos eras más y terminamos – Aoko se tapó la boca para bostezar.

-Aprovechen el fin de semana, luego podrán descansar –

-Si, pero este año nos dieron muchísimo para estudiar – Kaito levantó los brazos y se estiró.

-Es entendible, en poco tiempo entrarán a la facultad – Ginzo dejó el periódico y se puso de pie – bueno, descansen y vayan a comprar tiramisú para después de cenar.

Y así pasaron varios meses, Kaito y Aoko estaban más cerca cada día. En público eran los mejores amigos del mundo, como lo fueron toda su vida. Pero cuando estaban solos eran una pareja sumamente feliz. Ginzo le dio "La charla" a su hija por milésima vez. Era evidente que en algún momento tenía que pasar y él prefería informar a su hija. Por otro lado Kaito sentía que estaba lastimando a su chica cada vez que salía en busca de Pandora.

-Aoko-chan – Keiko se acercó a su amiga en el primer recreo, quien estaba terminando la tarea de geometría – ¿puedo hablar contigo? –

-Claro que si – dijo la castaña y Keiko acercó una silla.

–Verás, cuando entré a la escuela escuché a una chica que va un curso menos que nosotras, estaba hablando con una de sus amigas y… escuché que vio a Kaito-kun con otra chica.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Aoko levantó la cabeza.

-Eso fue lo que escuché –

-¿Estás diciendo que Kaito me engaña? –

-Claro que no, solo te estoy contando lo que escuché –

-Pero Kaito está todo el tiempo conmigo – soltó el lápiz.

-No te enojes conmigo Aoko-chan, te estoy contando lo que escuché porque eres mi amiga –

-Pero… escuchaste si Kaito abrazaba a… -

-¡Aquí estás Aoko! – Kaito hizo acto de presencia y de un par de zancadas ya estaba al lado del par de chicas, sacó dos flores de debajo de la manga y se las entregó - ¿Cómo estás Keiko? –

Pero ella no le contesto, miraba a Kaito como si no lo reconociera, dejó la flor en su banco y salió del salón sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Qué le pasa? –

-… -

-¿Aoko? –

-Hablaremos después – se puso de pie y salió del salón en busca de su amiga.

Las horas pasaban demasiado lento para Kaito, Aoko se negaba a hablar con él, le había dicho que hablarían de camino de vuelta a casa y el pobre se estaba quemando la cabeza pensando en algo malo que podía haber hecho sin darse cuenta. Tenía la esperanza de que en clase de gimnasia encontraría alguna forma de distraerse.

-¡Kuroba! – una pelota de futbol le pegó a Kaito directo en su estómago, él cayó de rodillas dejando escapar un quejido de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? –

-No fue buena idea ponerte en el arco -

-¿Qué tienes Kaito? –

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Puedes seguir jugando? – preguntó el profesor.

-No… no me siento bien –contestó a duras penas.

-¿Desde cuándo estás tan distraído? –

-A la enfermería –

* * *

-¿Dónde está Kaito? – Keiko le susurró a su amiga. Casi era hora de irse y Kaito solo había estado presente las dos primeras horas.

-En la enfermería – contestó Aoko sin quitar la mirada de la pizarra.

-¿Qué le pasó? –

-Le pegaron con la pelota en futbol –

La campana de fin de jornada sonó justo cuando Aoko terminó de copiar la tarea de biología.

-Vamos a ver cómo está Kaito – Keiko tomó la muñeca de Aoko cuando terminaron de guardar sus cosas –

-Pero… - sin poder replicar ambas fueron a la enfermería, pero les informaron que Kaito ya se había ido a su casa.

-Oh… bueno, esta noche te llamo para que me cuentes cómo está y si lo que te conté esta mañana es cierto – dijo Keiko forzando una sonrisa.

-Si… - Aoko no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que le había contado su mejor amiga. Por un lado se sentía traicionada, enojada, quería correr y decirle a su padre que el ladrón de blanco pisaba su casa todos los días… pero por otro lado, ella sabía que también podía ser mentira o se podían haber equivocado de chico.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, la castaña estaba más pendiente de sus pensamientos que del mundo exterior. Para cuando llegaron a la puerta ya casi no habían alumnos.

-Mira – Keiko le dio un leve codazo.

En efecto, sus ojos no mentían, Aoko sintió que se le rompió el corazón. Kaito estaba en la entrada del colegio, de espaldas a ambas, hablando con una chica, no era de ese colegio, pues estaba con otro uniforme, ambos parecían que hablaban animadamente, no pudieron ver la cara de la chica, pues el sol que ya se estaba poniendo impedía verla bien, pero reconocía a Kaito a kilómetros. Aoko empezó a caminar.

-Nos vemos mañana, Keiko –

Aoko se acercaba con paso firme, tratando de no parecer enojada, tratando de que los celos no la delaten.

-Muchas gracias – escuchó.

-De nada Kaito, fue un placer, espero que todo salga bien – dijo la chica y con una leve reverencia se despidió y comenzó a caminar. Aoko se planteó empezar a correr y agarrarla de los pelos.

-Kaito – se le escapó con una seriedad que no quería que él notara.

-A… Aoko – Kaito giró rápidamente y ella pudo notar sus nervios.

-¿Vamos? –

El camino de vuelta a casa fue incómodo. Él había esperado todo el día para hablar tranquilamente con Aoko y ella de la nada parecía enojada y ahora no le dirigía la palabra. El único lado bueno era que ya no sentía dolor por el pelotazo.

Como era costumbre, el inspector Nakamori no cenaría esa noche, lo habían llamado desde Beika para investigar un robo que se creía que era de Kid, aunque tanto el mismo Kaito como Aoko sabían que ese pequeño viaje de dos o tres días iba a ser en vano en cuanto a atrapar a Kid, pues el ladrón no había avisado nada de un robo en Beika, atraparían a otro.

Aoko empezó a cocinar mientras Kaito miraba la televisión. Ni él solo podía con sus nervios y luego de veinte minutos de hacer zapping apagó la tele.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías que hablemos? – Aoko no contestó, se concentraba en condimentar el pollo relleno que estaba preparando – Aoko te estoy hablando –

Era la ley de hielo. Se negaba a contestar e incluso a mirarle.

-Bien – Kaito no se iba a ir de esa casa hasta tener respuestas.

La cena fue en un total silencio. El joven mago perdía la paciencia minuto a minuto.

Como si su novio no existiera, Aoko lavó los platos y subió a su habitación. Él se planteó irse a su casa sin más. Pero su cuerpo actuó por si solo cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Aoko sin siquiera tocar.

-Aoko, quiero que hablemos, no entiendo qué es lo que te pasa –

Ella estaba recostada en su cama leyendo el libro que les habían pedido en literatura.

Kaito se sentó en la cama, al lado de Aoko y de un manotazo hizo que el libro cayera a los pies de Aoko.

-¿Estas enojada conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo? –

-No lo sé –

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –

-¿QUIEN ERA LA CHICA QUE ESTABA CONTIGOA LA SALIDA DE LA ESCUELA? – gritó Aoko mirando a los ojos a Kaito – Keiko me contó que una chica que vio con… con esa otra chica–

Kaito suspiró.

-¿Quién es ella? Contes… - Kaito calló a su novia de un beso. Esta vez era un beso algo apasionado. Enseguida notó que Aoko estaba tensa y trataba de separarse de él. Le tomó las muñecas sin hacer mucha fuerza y continuó con el beso hasta que ella se relajó y le correspondió, volviendo el beso aún más apasionado. Ella empezó a jugar con el pelo de él.

Aoko vio cómo Kaito sacaba algo de su pantalón y ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa. No quería, no sabiendo que estaba esa chica en medio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentír las manos de Kaito alrededor de su cuello. Pero los abrió al instante en el que ambos se separaron y ella sintó algo nuevo alrededor de su cuello.

Era un collar. Un collar de plata con un pequeño corazón. Era muy simple y muy delicado.

-Esa chica es hija de un joyero que es amigo de Jii-chan, y quería hacerte un regalo y ella me aconsejó ese collar. Hoy terminé de pagárselo, fue a la escuela porque le dije que ya tenía el dinero, y me entregó el collar. Espero que no hayas pensado que te estaba engañando o algo asi… -Kaito fue interrumpido por un beso de una Aoko que acababa de romper en un llanto silencioso – tranquila, no soy capaz de engañarte.

Él la besó otra vez, ella seguía acostada en la cama y el encima de ella, cuidando de no hacerle daño con su peso. Aoko le rodeó el cuello y él le tomó de la cintura. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro.

-Aoko… - susurró.

-¿Si? –

-Tu padre no vuelve hoy ¿o si? – Kaito empezó a desprenderse la camisa.

-No – dijo ella y se puso colorada.

-Perfecto – Kaito besó el cuello de Aoko mientras ella terminaba de sacarle la camisa.

 _¿Continuará?_

* * *

 **-JuHinamori.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yo lo sé, hace más de tres meses [incluso más...] que no me aparezco por aqui... perdón... espero que les guste :)**_

 **[MAGIC KAITO 1412 NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

-Kaito – Aoko logró separarse del mago – no… -

La feliz pareja estaba en la habitación –en la cama - de Aoko, en una posición en la que cualquiera pensaría en cerrar la puerta dos segundos después de abrirla. Ella estaba boca arriba y sus piernas rodeaban la cadera de Kaito, él estaba encima de ella jugando con su pelo mientras la besaba. Él estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, por otro lado Aoko estaba totalmente vestida, aunque para esas alturas el uniforme ya estaba totalmente arrugado.

-¿Dijiste algo? – Kaito se separó de ella unos centímetros.

-No quiero… - sus mejillas se habían tornado totalmente rojas. Él le regaló una tierna sonrisa y besó su frente – discúlpame –

-No tienes que disculparte, yo jamás haré algo que te haga daño ni tampoco quiero presionarte. Además, a mí también me parece que es muy pronto para pensar en esas cosas – la castaña suspiró aliviada.

-Aunque nos conocemos desde pequeños… - nuevamente fue interrumpida por su novio, eso iba a convertirse en algo normal.

-No digas nada Aoko-chan, sé perfectamente lo que piensas – él se hizo a un lado y pescó su camisa. Se la puso arrodillado en la cama.

-¿Ya te vas? –

-Sólo tengo frío -

Kaito se acostó al lado de ella y la rodeó entre sus brazos, ella se acurrucó y cerró los ojos.

-Acaríciame el pelo –

Kaito no podía evitar sonreír al verla tan inocente y tranquila. Obedeció y empezó a acariciarle el pelo, besando sus labios de vez en cuando.

[…]

-Kaito… Kaito… DESPIERTA –

-Eh? Que? – tardó un par de segundos en tomar consciencia de dónde estaba: cama, habitación y casa de Aoko… y su novia de pie y con el uniforme puesto mirándolo con cara de preocupación.

-LEVANTATE! Mi padre me acaba de llamar y me dijo que ya viene.

-¿Qué? ¿No era que no volvía hasta dentro de dos o tres días? –

-No sé, te contaré mañana en la escuela ¡vamos! ¡Tienes que irte! – le tomó del brazo y el por fin se levantó de la cama.

-Está bien, relájate, me iré por la ventana - miró de un lado al otro – ¿y mi mochila? –

-Búscala cuando vengas a desayunar ¡VETE! –

-Está bien, me voy, pero dame un beso –

-¡KAITO! –

-Aoko – la miró divertido. Ella sonrió e hizo punta de pie para besarlo.

[…]

Kaito despertó a las siete menos cuarto, sentía que tenía ojeras por la mitad de la cara. Se dio una ducha, se alistó y tomó unas galletas dulces que tenía en la alacena.

Como se lo esperaba, el inspector le abrió la puerta, estaba en pijama y con una cara de dormido peor que la de él.

-¡Buenos días Kaito! Ayer te olvidaste tu mochila aquí –

-Buenos días, si, lo sé, traje galletas – se las tendió.

-Gracias – las tomó mirándolas con amor – pasa pasa, Aoko está terminando de arreglarse.

Se quitó los zapatos del colegio y los dejo en el genkan, llegó a la cocina justo en el momento en el que su novia bajaba las escaleras con aún más cara de dormida que él.

-Buenos días – dijo ella sonriendo, se había hecho una coleta alta – ¿Te preparo café? –

-Que sean dos – dijo el Inspector mientras miraba el periódico.

-Por cierto… ¿qué le paso anoche Inspector Nakamori? –

-No quiero hablar de eso – una venita apareció en su frente, el mago miró a Aoko en busca de ayuda –

-Mi padre se siente engañado – dijo ella mientras miraba la cafetera.

-Algún día lo atraparé – dejó caer el periódico a un lado y tomó una de las galletas de Kaito.

-Lo sabemos – ambos miraron al inspector sonriendo.

-AAAAAAAAYYYY – una taza cayó al suelo, dejando los calcetines blancos de Aoko de un marrón mas o menos oscuro y un par de cortes – ¡está caliente! -

-Aoko-chan, ten más cuidado – como si no existiera la distancia Kaito ya estaba al lado de Aoko, la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el sillón, notó cómo ella ya tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas debido a las quemadura que tenía en las piernas, Ginzo ya había sacado algo de del congelador y lo envolvió en un repasador.

-Hija, cuántas veces te he dicho que no sirvas café en esas tazas, no tiene de donde agarrar, por algo te quemaste –

-Lo se papá – Aoko se bajó las medias hasta los tobillos, tenia una quemadura no muy grande en la parte frontal de la pierna y otra más pequeña en la otra. Tomo el repasador con hielos y lo apoyó primero en la pierna que más le dolía.

-Creo que hay que llevarte al hospital – Kaito tomó su celular.

-¿Qué haces? –

-Busco el número para llamar a un taxi –

-Kaito, puedo llevarlos –

-Está muy cansado inspector, será mejor que yo la lleve, usted quédese a descansar –

-No es necesario ir al hospital, es sólo una quemadura –

-No me importa Aoko – Kaito la miró a los ojos – No quiero que nada te pase.

El inspector Nakamori miró la escena con los ojos bien abiertos. Kaito había levantado la voz, y había tomado el repasador con hielos, apoyándolos cuidadosamente en las piernas de Aoko. De verdad el mago se preocupaba, sólo había sido un accidente y las quemaduras eran menores, y ya quería irse al hospital.

-Te sale sangre – Kaito se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño de la planta de arriba, como si esa fuera su casa, volvió con un pequeño botiquín – esto te va a arder –

El inspector escuchaba cómo su hija se quejaba, Kaito le estaba desinfectando los pequeños cortes que se había hecho, mientras limpiaba los restos de taza y de café del suelo.

-Estoy siendo lo más cuidadoso posible Aoko-chan – decía Kaito.

-Pero me duele –

-Ya estoy por terminar –

Kaito tomó un recipiente con crema, él sabía que esa era la típica crema para tratar las quemaduras leves, por más que lo que estaba escrito ya casi ni se notara.

Continuará…

* * *

 ** _-JuHinamori._**


End file.
